


Don't Be Afraid ((Chat Noir X Fox Kwami!Nathaniel One Shot))

by Anuyushi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anuyushi/pseuds/Anuyushi
Summary: The newest miraculous user has arrived, but he's still learning, and already thrown into his first battle.♚[© 2017 | @Anuyushi]♛





	Don't Be Afraid ((Chat Noir X Fox Kwami!Nathaniel One Shot))

"Watch your backs!"  
A shining flare zipped passed the owner of the voice like a bullet, making their heart stop. They blinked, jumping backwards, arms in front of their face. "We need a strategy." He looked to his partners as another flare flung back, almost hitting one of them.   
"What we 'need' is to, dog, hit 'em where it hurts!" One of their partners cackled, holding up their weapon. "Cover me guys, I got this!"  
"W-Wait!" He tried to call to his reckless partner but they were already charging forward, and with a swift swipe, their weapon hit one of the flares as if it was a baseball, and he the batter. The attacker jumped away from his attacks, swerving around and throwing a heavy blow into his side, knocking the boy back and throwing him to the ground.   
"Chat!" The second partner called, holding her arm out, as if she was trying to grasp him.   
She moved away, leaving behind the other boy. He heaved a sigh, slumping his shoulders. "Nobody ever listens to my strategies anymore. And i'm not a dog." After he finished muttering to himself, he leapt closer to join up with the others. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eyes landed upon the strange object, glittering against the sunlight. It seemed to be calling to him, urging him closer, like it was always his. Whose could it be? Why was this here, in his room? His fingers traced over the box before he trailed them down, feeling the object inside. It felt... Warm, safe... He picked it up, turning it over to examine the golden back before slipping it around his neck.  
The accessory shone, heating up his whole body before something seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of his face. He stumbled out of surprise, falling back into his bed. The creature giggled, hovering in the air. "So nice to meet you. I like meeting new friends." The gentle voice almost seemed like a whisper. He began to feel overwhelmed with fear at this strange... Fox... Bobble head? He wanted to scream for help, but he could only stare, marvelling at it, unable to move at all. The creature continued speaking for him, waving its tail. "I'm Trixx, and as of now, I belong to you!" She smiled proudly, moving close to tap the necklace. "That's a miraculous you have there!" She looked up to his face, only for the boy to scoot away again, hitting the wall behind him. "W-What do you want from me?" He finally stuttered out. "Why w-was that box on my dresser? What are you? I don't understand!" He covered his ears and shut his eyes tightly as if that would make the small fox vanish. A few seconds of silence passed, and he opened his eyes, but she still wait, floating in the air with a somewhat sympathetic smile. "You were chosen, Nathaniel. You're asking the wrong questions here! It's not what I want from you, it's what can you do with me?" She spun around excitedly before sitting down on the bed. "I have so so much to tell you, but first, promise you won't tell anybody I exist, okay?" Her eyes narrowed as she flicked her tail. Nathaniel breathed out a breath he didn't realise he was holding before nodding slowly. He didn't know what was happening, but it.. Didn't feel dangerous. In fact, it was a little cute, but he wasn't ready to go jumping at petting it.   
Trixx grinned as his approval and kept going. "You were chosen to protect Paris with the other miraculous users. I'll explain how to use your new powers and everything soon, but first.." Her eyes moved to the door, where she flicked her ears. "This sure doesn't sound soundproof. They can't hear us, right?" She questioned, tense. Nathaniel listened to his family speaking on the other side. They were probably waiting for them to return to dinner, since he only came here to get his phone, but hopefully they wouldn't mind waiting. "If... We just keep our voices down, I don't think i'll be a problem." He whispered. Trixx raised herself into the air, choosing a perch on his shoulder. "Great, so these users, I think you know them already, right?" She tilt her head. The boy had to think for a moment before returning a short nod. "You're talking about Chat Noir and Ladybug, aren't you? They're the only people I can think of."   
She clapped excitedly, giving him a toothy grin. "You got it! So you know how they work right?"  
"Destroy the akumatized object, of course." Nathaniel sighed. "You're not telling me they have..."  
"I super am. Ladybug and Chat have kwamis too, and now that you're chosen, you have to help save the world!" She began to fly around him, before stopping and tapping the miraculous again. "You can do it! You just have to say the special words and i'll become your special suit!"  
"Why?" He closed his eyes gently. "Why me? Why do they need another partner?"  
There was a long pause from Trixx before he heard her sigh gently. "Dangerous. They're getting way more dangerous, the villains are. It won't be long before Hawkmoth wins." A frown peeked at her lips. "We can't let that happen. No matter what, Hawkmoth can't get his hands on the miraculous. I bet it all seems crazy, and scary, but they need you, even if they don't know it yet." She set one of her small paws on his hand to try and comfort him. The two were quiet for a long time, as Trixx let him take all of it in. It felt like an eternity before he spoke again. "Tell me what I have to do."   
The fox giggled, floating up again. "That's the spirit! Just say, Trixx, transform me!"

"I can't do this, I can't.." His heart was racing a million miles an hour, tears stung his eyes. He could feel the fear building up as he heard the fighting. "Trixx, I want to talk with you." He gripped as his arms, covered in the tight suit. Nathaniel pressed himself against the tree, trying to calm his breathing.  
He had come after seeing a live video blog of the battle happening in the central of town, but was quick to regret coming here. "I can.. I have to.." He swallowed, remembering Trixx's words. As his suit, she couldn't speak to him, but she was still here, the whole time. Finally, he pushed himself off, pulling out the flute weapon. His fingers tightened around the musical weapon before he stepped out, eyes handing on the villain. All at once, it seemed like everything stopped as not only the akumatized stared, but so did Ladybug and Noir, stopping their battle to let their eyes land on him. He felt like he would never stop shaking. "Why did I agree to this? Why am I here? Maybe if I back out, they'll forget I exist." He moved to take a step back, only to trip over nothing and fall to the ground. The villain let out a laugh, clapping their hands. "Pathetic! What kind of joke is this?" Their laughing rang in his ears, and he had to look away.   
How could he already mess up on his first day? The flute fell from his hands as he sat up, pulling his knees to his chest. "Well you're the new user I heard about, right!?" Noir yelled out, quickly throwing his hands up to block an oncoming attack. "Get up and help! Or are you just a cosplayer?"   
Distracted by talking, the villain used the opening to throw a powerful hit, only for Ladybug to jump in the way and take the blow instead. She was thrown, hitting into Chat Noir and the two were hit into the air, flying backwards before hitting the ground a few yards away. Nathaniel raised his head, eyes of bystanders calling his name. Not his real one, but one they already created for him. "Rena Rouge, Rena Rouge!" People began to chant, holding their fists up. "That means..." He blinked, trying to remember. "Red fox." He looked down to his costume, mirroring their words. How could they want him already? He hasn't done anything to be called on for yet.   
"Are you just going to six there, fox boy?" A familiar voice called from not far off, holding her phone up at him for videos. "Get in there!"   
He found himself making eye contact with a girl from his own class. Her stern gaze intimidated him already, and slowly, Nathaniel grabbed the flute, pulling himself to a stand. The villain turned, sneer over their face. "Oh are you going to try and fight me now?" They began to move closer. Nathaniel began to panic, gaze flicking over to Ladybug and Chat, only to be out cold.   
"This is it, then?" He muttered. "Why... You said I was needed." He raised the flute to his lips and began to play. As he did, the notes manifest into a ball of light. When he felt it was enough, Nathaniel lowered the flute for a mere moment before swinging a hit at it, launching the ball towards the villain. The collision shot him into the air, throwing him into a far wall of the open central area.

He let out a heavy sigh of relief as cheering echoed in his ears. A crowd had begun to form around the court to witness their new hero. Chanting, cheering, cameras and cell phones all at the new arrival. All this attention was so overwhelming but he felt... Energized as well.  
Energized to do his best, and prove to the people that he, the new user, could protect them too. While the villain was still struggling, he raced over to the fallen heroes, trying to shake them awake. Noir opened his eyes first, trying to get a hand on what was happening. As soon as he remembered what was going on, he pulled himself off the ground, fists clenched. "Any plans newbie?" He gave a look to Nathaniel. The boy thought for a moment, examining the villain. "A strategy? Let's have Ladybug attack frontal as a distraction. We can go around back and get him from the roof."  
"Good idea." Chat agreed with a nod. "Even if the distraction doesn't work, she might have a chance to capture him with her yoyo."   
The two boys split up as Chat attempted to wake up Ladybug and Nathaniel ran around the back of the buildings to give a powerful leap and land on the roof silently. The villain shook his head, still in a daze. It would have been the perfect time to destroy the akuma, but Ladybug wasn't awake, so she wouldn't have been able to capture it. Even if this was his first mission, he would read the Ladyblog, a website dedicated to Ladybug, and watch the news.   
Usually, just to get references for new artwork, but he'd picked up on important stuff like that as well.   
Nathaniel saw Ladybug rise and Chat run off in the opposite direction. It was likely he would be going around the buildings. The villain chuckled. "Abandoned by your own comrades. How sad." He teased. Ladybug spun her yoyo around, eyes flicking up to where he, and Chat Noir sat after he made it to the roof. Both the boys lay beside each other in wait, silently, unnoticed. "Who said i'm alone?" She smirked, relaxing her shoulders. "Now." The blond cat ordered, reaching out to grip his hand. "Wait for her to throw it out."   
Nathaniel felt his heart skip at the grip but he did his best to focus. The moment Ladybug threw her yoyo out, he was suddenly being pulled and forced to jump off at the same time, landing beside the villain. An attack on frontal and behind caused the villain to go into a panic. He froze up, and Nathaniel took the chance to rip away the akumatized object and throw it to Ladybug, who smashed it to the ground. The villain crumbled to the ground, letting out a defeated groan. The dark butterfly tried to escape the object but with a final throw, she caught it in the yoyo and released it again, now a pearl white.   
Nathaniel felt weak, exhausted and still a little shaken. He fell to his knees and wait for Ladybug and Noir to finish up the job of cleaning the mess and saying goodbye. He expected to be left there, which caused him to jump in surprise when he felt a comforting touch on his shoulders and look up to Chat, smiling proudly. "Hey, good job. My kwami told me you were coming, and I honestly wasn't so sure about another partner but hey, you don't seem to bad."  
He could only force a happy smile before collapsing, world dark.  
Chat chuckled, giving a look to Ladybug. "I'll get him out of here. You look like you're about to change back." He waved her a goodbye. Ladybug placed her hand over her earring and gave a nod before jumping away. When she was gone, he tucked his hands over the fox user and hauled him up. "This would be a lot easier if I knew where to take you exactly." The blond frowned, examining the red head's face. "Well, can't take you to my house. Let's head over to the hospital I guess." Gripping him tightly, Noir jumped to the roofs, carrying his new partner with him towards the hospital.  
******************************************************  
Nathaniel fluttered open his eyes, finding himself embraced in warmth. He sat up, stretching his body for a moment before finding himself in a pure white bed. He almost panicked about the suit, glad to find it was still on his body. Nobody figured it out, but it was all a blur what happened during that fight. It was so... Heart racing, it felt like it was over in an instant.   
"Hey how are you feeling?" A shadow moved out of the corner. His eyes landed upon Chat Noir, twirling his tail between his fingers. "Glad to see you're back in commission. The nurse brought cookies. I wanted to take you back to my house, or yours, but..." He ended with an apologetic shrug. "Yeah, can't really give away who either of us are." He approached the bed, leaning against the railing, voice almost teasing.  
Ignoring the tone in the cat's voice, he spoke a reply. "My house is near here." Nathaniel admitted, raising himself to look out the window. "You brought me here? T-Thank you..." He inhaled slowly. "That was my first fight. I don't think I had ever been that scared before. How do you do that all the time?" He looked back to meet the shining green eyes. For a long moment, Chat Noir was silent, then he just smiled. "It's fun. It's the one time I can get away from being... Me, and do something that actually makes a difference." He crossed his arms behind his head as he lost himself in thought. "Helping people is what I love doing, and I want to do it beside someone I love being with. I guess you haven't found your reason yet." He chuckled sheepishly. "But you will. Stick beside us, kid." Noir moved closer and raised his hand for a fist bump. Nathaniel felt his chest wrench, all that responsibility to live up too now, he instead wrapped the blond in a hug, catching him by surprise.  
"Hey umm.." He began awkwardly. "Shouldn't you be getting home soon?"  
Quickly pulling back, the red head nod. "Yeah, thank you for your help today. I'll.. See you next time!" After giving a wave, he rushed out of the room, taking off down the hall.  
Chat crossed his arms, sighing heavily. "He forgot his flute." The boy reached for the instrument sitting on the table beside the bed.  
*********************  
Once sure he was alone, Nathaniel fell against the wall. "I think i'm done." He breathed out quietly. Trixx fizzled back into the small fox, leaving him in his normal attire. "Hey hey not bad for your first fight, even if you did faint. Good job there." She giggled, spinning around his head before sitting perched on his shoulder. The boy shook his head. "I'm ashamed. Can't you find another user? Anyone else would be better than me."   
"No." Her voice was stern just then as she frowned. "I told you already, you were chosen for a reason! It was only your first mission, you'll get better-" She quickly cut herself off, looking to the side. "Say i'm a toy." She tensed up, forcing an awkward smile.  
Nathaniel looked where she was, seeing Chat Noir standing there, red flute in hand. A light smile over his face as he twirled it in his fingers. "Whoops." He shrugged, moving closer. "This really is a bad day for you." He offered it over, eyes moving over the stone-still kwami. "You left this behind."  
The scene became awkwardly silent as Nathaniel registered that his identity had already been discovered. He slowly took the flute, clutching it tightly before looking back up the cat-themed hero. The red head grabbed his arm tightly, heart pounding wildly. "P-Please don't tell anyone! I'll work harder, i'll do my best at fighting the bad guys, i-i'll-!"  
"Calm down!" Noir quickly interrupted, pulling out of his grip. "I won't tell. That's like, the first rule." He grinned. "Plus you're my partner now. I wouldn't rat you out, not even to Ladybug." He confirmed, letting the boy relax. Trixx finally began moving again, crossing her arms. "Well aren't you just so goodie goodie how can we trust you?" Her tail flicked in suspicion. "Is it blackmail, are you gonna blackmail us? I never trusted cats!"   
"Be q-quiet." Nathaniel grabbed the kwami and put her in his pocket before looking back up. "I'm... Sorry about her. This really is a mess." He let out a sigh, looking to his feet. "I fainted, I couldn't even get into the battle at first, and now my identity is already out. I... Just..." Training off, he covered his face in his hands, feeling tears start to form. The blond was silent for a long time, then he laughed softly, almost inaudible. "Like she said, you'll get better. You helped us out on this fight though, and your plan worked. So hey, you got that going."   
He felt a hand on his head, and looked up to Chat, giving him a light smile before he leaned close, placing his lips upon Nathaniel's forehead.   
He could only freeze up, feeling his face go warm before quickly backing up. "W-What are you d-doing?!"  
Noir only shrugged, crossing his arms. "Trying to help. But hey-" Moving close once again, the cat set his hand on Nathaniel's head a second time. "Get home safe, Rouge." After the goodbye, he turned, giving a leap and making his way onto the roof. After he vanished from sight, Nathaniel clutched the flute, looking down into his pocket. Trixx popped her head out, eyes narrowed. "I don't like him." She pout, ears lowered in annoyance. He chuckled, returning his gaze back up to the roof. "I think I do."


End file.
